Bintang Hatiku
by Nona Musim Semi
Summary: Sakura kecelakaan dan cacat, lalu bagaimanakah perasaan Sasuke sebagai suaminya saat mengetahui Istrinya telah keguguran? "Kumohon, Pergilah Sasuke-kun"


Diriku akan selalu menyayangi mu,

Tak peduli kau tidak Sempurna di mata orang lain

Karna di mata ku kau lebih dari Sekedar Sempurna

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto milikMasashi Kishimoto

Story by Are-Chan

Pair:SasuSaku

Gnere: Romance, Tragedy

Happy Reading!!

Seorang pemuda kini tengah menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang UGD, Sejak sejam yang lalu istrinya di bawa kesini dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan, Bahkan ia tak Sangup untuk melihat wajah istrinya yang tengah menahan rasa sakit.

Seseorang memegang pundaknya, ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Kakaknya tengah memandangnya dengan kawatir.

"Berhenti bertingkah bodoh Sasuke, Sakura pasti akan baik baik Saja disana, yakinlah!" Itachi tak sangup melihat adiknya menderita seperti ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Itachi-nii?, Sakura tengah hamil dan dia tertabrak, Aku tak tau bagaimana keadaannya nyawa istri dan anak ku sedang di pertaruhkan disini!!" teriak Sasuke dengan gusar.

Tak lama setelah itu keluarga Sasuke dan Sakura datang dengan setengah berlari bahkan mereka tak dapat menyembunyikannya kalau mereka semua merasa cemas.

"Sasuke bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Mebuki ibu Sakura, tak dapat menahan tangisnya saat bertanya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab, Itachi yang paham dengan keadaan Sasuke segera menjawab mewakili adiknya.

"Sakura masih di UGD Baa-san"

pecah sudah kini tangisan pilu mebuki.

"Tenanglah Sayang anak kita akan baik baik saja" hibur Kizashi kepada istrinya mebuki.

Mikoto dan fugaku selaku orang tua Sasuke pun tak dapat membendung kesedihan mereka saat mengetahui bahwa menantu mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor Sasuke untuk mengantarkan bekal Suaminya.

'Cklek'

Suara pintu UGD di buka, Seorang Dokter wanita berambut kuning keluar dengan dengan suster yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Maaf tuan janin yang ada dalam kandungan istri anda tak dapat terselamatkan"

Ucapan dokter itu bagaikan bumerang bagi Keluarga Sakura dan Sasuke, belum sempat mereka mengucapkan sepatah katapun Dokter itu pun segera menyelanya.

"Dan Ia tak dapat mengandung lagi karena saat kecelakaan Rahimnya terbentur dengan sangat keras bahkan kami tak bisa menjamin kalau istri anda akan Selamat, jika tidak Segera di angkat rahimnya"

'Sock' itulah yang di rasakan Sasuke saat ini, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga itulah pribahasa yang pas untuknya saat ini.

"Lakukan apapun yang terbaik, asalkan istri ku bisa Selamat" ucap Sasuke dengan suara parau.

1 Minggu Kemudian

Pasca pengoprasian Sakura berjalan dengan lancar kini Sakura sudah sadar, namun keadaannya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Sakura sang model terkenal kini hanyalah wanita rapuh dan cacat.

Sudah Seharian ini Sakura terus saja menangis meratapi nasibnya yang tak lagi indah.

Sakura merasa malu dengan keadaannya, Sakura yang dulu dapat di ibaratkan dengan bunga yang bersemi dengan indah namun kini Sakura yang dulu telah tiada.

Tinggal lah Sakura yang rapuh dengan kelopak yang berguguran.

Sasuke memasuki ruang rawat Sakura, Sakura tengah duduk di kursi rodanya yang menghadap jendela, dengan perlahan Ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Stop disitu Sasuke!!" ucapan Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke, namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Sakura.

Sasuke berlutut menghadap Sakura yang kini tengah terisak" ku mohom pergilah dari sini" setetes air mata melesat membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau berikan aku satu alasan yang membuat ku harus meninggalkan mu, Sakura" Sasuke ingin memeluk Sakura namun segera di tepis.

"Kau lihatkan aku sudah tidak lagi sempurna, aku cacat Sasuke aku bahkan sudah tak bisa memiliki anak lagi, pergilah aku tak ingin kau menderita Sasuke" Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Sakura tataplah aku!" perintah Sasuke, namun Sakura tidaklah mengindahkan perintah Sasuke, Sakura tetap menatap lurus ke luar jendela.

Kesal dengan tingkah istrinya Sasuke pun segera menarik wajah Sakura ke arahnya.

" Tataplah aku Sakura, aku tak akan meninggalkan mu hanya karena alasan seperti itu" Sasuke segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Dengar aku akan selalu nenjaga mu Semampu dan sebisa ku walau ku tau raga mu tak utuh, aku akan menerima semua kekurangan mu karna bagiku engkaulah nyawa ku"

Kini Sakura sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya, bukan air mata kesedihan namun kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun"

Sakura pun menghambur kepelukan hangat Sasuke.

"Hanya untuk mu Bintang hati ku"

Sasuke menarik tengkuk istrinya dan mengecup bibir istrinya dengan mesra.

Sebesar apapun sebuah Cinta

Tidaklah penting tanpa adanya ketulisan

Mencintai Seseorang tidaklah penting jika hanya melihatnya,

Namun usahalah yang bisa menjadikan sebuah Cinta menjadi terwujud.

Fin

Berakhir dengan gajenya...wkwkwk terinfirasi dari lagu favorit ku

Demesis- Bintang Hati ku

Please tingalkan jejak

Salam

Are-Chan

07-12-16


End file.
